All I want for X'mas is my Puppy
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Seto,Joey WAFFy X'mas fic. When Seto is trouble, who will help him? Happy Holiday to all the fanficcers.
1. We meet again!

All I want for X'mas is my Puppy  
Part 1: We meet again!  
by YYY

A cab driver stops his taxi in front of the Tokyo airport to wait for his next customer. It's X'mas and the radio is playing X'mas song. The driver sings to music on the radio. "Écoutez les clochettes du joyeux temps des fêtes, annonçant la joie de chaque coeur qui bat…"

A young man wearing a baseball cab and navy blue jacket gets out to the airport. He walks up to the cab and says to the driver, "take me to Kaiba Crops."

"Seto Kaiba?" The driver looks up to the young man and asks. The young man is Seto Kaiba--the president of the Kaiba Crops!

Kaiba looks at the driver and sees that it's his high school classmate, Joey Wheeler. Seto grins, "Hey, Mutt. It has been a while."

"I see that you haven't change a bit since High School. Get lost, I'm busy. Go ask someone else to drive you." Joey grunts.

"Come on, you haven't seen me for so long. Don't you miss me?" Seto asks. A couple of years ago, Seto moved to Hong Kong to expand Kaiba Crops into China and Mongolia. This is the first time Seto comes back to Japan.

"I miss you as much as I missed my flu shot. Now go away!"

Kaiba gets on the cab and says, "I'll pay you double."

"Do I look like I want your money? Get out of my cab and go bother someone else! Why do you have to annoy me?"

"But you look so cute when you're annoyed…" Kaiba grins.

"Stop calling me cute and go get another cab!" Joey says.

"It's hard to find a cab on X'mas eve."

"Fine! I will take you, just keep quiet during the ride." Joey says.

Seto tries to say something but Joey turns up the radio. The blonde continues to sing the song that he was singing to. "Près du feu, je t'emmène, Allons nous chauffer dans l'intimité…"

Kaiba snickers. Joey eyes the CEO and asks, "what?"

"You didn't know what you were singing to me, do you? You just said you will take me next to the fire so the two of us can warm up in an intimate way…" Seto says.

"Did I say I was singing to you? It's just an X'mas song so don't get all perverted over it. Even if you are the last human being on earth, I'll never warm up with you intimately." Joey says.

"So, why are you driving a cab on X'mas Eve? Are you tight with money?" Seto asks.

"Not everything is about money."

"I know nothing is about money when it comes to you. I bet your just want to drive people back home to see their family on X'mas, right?"

"Shut up."

"I was right, was I? You want to take people home for the holiday." Seto says, "you still think like a 8th grade fairy tale obsessed school girl. Oh well, I think you're cute like that. Tell me, Mutt. Do you still believe in Santa Claus?"

"Stop calling me Mutt and saying I'm cute or I'll go back there and do you in!"

"I never know you're so attracted to me. First you wanted to take me next to the fire and get intimate with me, and now you want to do me in the back seat of your taxi. Never know you're so wild that you like to make love in the back seat of your car."

"Will you just keep quiet?" Joey grunts.

"So what have you been doing?"

"I have been cerebrating. I was so happy when I graduated High School and don't have to see you everyday. I was jumping with joy that you left Japan and there is absolutely no chance I will run into you. Life had never been so sweet." Joey says, "My life was so wonderful, Why do you have to come back and ruin it?"

"You make it sounds like I'm your ex-husband and we went through a really bad divorce. Do you secretly wish that you were my wife?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Kaiba."

"Seriously, what have you been doing? Where are you going to school now?"

"I'm not going to school. I'm just driving my cab."

"So you're just writing papers on Business for fun?" Seto says as he picks up a report Joey wrote on the taxi floor. Joey likes to put his homework under his seat when he drives his taxi.

"I'm getting my Master Degree in Tokyo U." Joey says.

"No way! You? A businessman? I never think that you will be a businessman!"

"Do I look like I care what you think?" Joey grunts, "this is the reason I didn't tell you I'm getting my degree. You're just gonna laugh at me."

"I wasn't making fun of you. I just thought you would be more into social works since you're always helping people."

"I might not be the CEO from a multi-millions company, but I do know a thing of two about business."

"Okay, Mr. Businessman, tell me what you think about my company's plans on expanding to Europe and America?"

"It's dumb."

"You think?"

"When I saw the news, I was wondering how can you be so stupid."

"So you are checking up on me, huh? You really do care."

"I'm not checking up on you, I was just reading the newspapers. Kaiba Crops has potential to expand to Europe, but you picked a bad partner." Joey says while he looks at the back mirror.

"My partner, the Warrington Crops, is the best company over at Europe." Seto says.

"Warrington has lots of money and power, but they are also very conservative. They doubt you and they are not going to give you the help you need. You should have gone to Lancelot Crop. Lancelot is young, fresh and daring. They trust you and they won't mind giving you all the money and support you need."

Joey pulses to look at the back mirror again. After a couple of seconds, he continues, "if I'm right, Lancelot Crop is gonna start expanding to America. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to take you with them. Kaiba Crops can get into the America market and start…"

Joey stops speaking and looks closely at the back mirror. Seto asks, "and start what?"

"Fasten Your Seat Belt, NOW!" Joey shouts as he steps on the accelerator. There is a black car following Joey's taxi and the car is getting dangerous close.

TBC…


	2. A ride that ends in a big Bang!

All I want for my X'mas is my Puppy  
Part II-A ride that ends in a big Bang!  
by YYY

"Fasten Your Seat Beat, NOW!" Joey screams as he steps on the accelerator. The taxi shoots forward.

Seto feels like he is sitting on in a rocket. Before Seto can ask what happened, the black car strikes Joey's taxi from behind with enormous force.

"Hold on tight!" Joey shouts as he tries to get away from the black car.

"Wheeler!" Seto screams. A motorcyclist hits Joey's window with an iron bar. The window shatters and broken glasses fly into Joey's eyes.

"I can't see anything!" Joey shouts. The motorcyclist waves his iron bar toward Joey.

"Dodge!" Seto shouts. Joey dodges and the iron bar misses Joey's head.

Joey's street instinct kicks in and he can sense the bar brushes across his hair. The former gangster grabs the bar and jabs it at the direction it comes from. The iron bar hits the motorcyclist's helmet and makes the motorcycle flies away.

"Are you okay?" Seto asks Joey.

"Yeah! You hold on!" Joey says as he opens his eyes. There are a bunch of black cars on the road trying to hit Joey's taxi. The blonde races around the cars with amazing skill but there are too many cars to avoid. One of cars hit the taxi at the side. The taxi bounces off the road and hits the window of a store at the side of the street.

A group of Yakuza get off the black cars and start shooting at Joey and Seto. Right before the Yakuza reach Joey and Seto, the taxi's engine explodes. The explosion sends the Yakuza fly off in air.

"Where is Seto Kaiba?" One of the Yakuza asks.

"He must be dead, no one can survive that blast." The other Yakuza answers.

"Damn it, those people really wanted to kill me." Seto mutters. The ground breaks upon the impact of the explosion; Seto and Joey fall through the ground and landed in a wet, dark and dirty tunnel.

"What is this place?" The BEWD master asks.

"Underground sewage system." Joey says as he wakes up next to Kaiba.

"What times is it?" Seto asks.

"Around 11:30pm." Joey says as he looks at his watch. His eyes hurt so much that when he tries to read the time, tears start coming down.

"Let me check your eyes. There might still be glasses inside." Seto says as he walks up to Joey. The CEO holds Joey's cheek and looks at Joey's eyes. Joey can feels Seto's fingers touching his face, he can see deep into Seto's crystal blue eyes; he can also feels Seto's warm breathe on his icy cheek. Seto's face is so close to Joey their lips are close enough to kiss.

Seto suddenly realizes how close the two of them are. This is the first time he touches Joey; and Joey's skin feels soft and smooth. Joey looks mesmerizing with those watery brown eyes. The CEO coughs and moves away.

"It's impossible to see anything in this dark place. You better get something to wash your eyes. Now get going, mutt. I have somewhere to go and I have no time to waste on you." Seto says before walking away.

"I'm going with you." Joey says.

"I don't have time to walk you, mutt." Seto says as he pushes Joey. Joey falls to the ground and lets out a painful cry. It is then Seto notices Joey's leg is wounded and Joey has a hard time standing.

"Those killers shot your leg! You need to go see a doctor!" Seto shouts.

"My leg is fine; the bullet just scratched me. The bleeding will stop if I pressed on wound. I don't need a doctor. I can still walk and I'm not going to leave you. Those people are not common thugs, they're the Genyosha Yakuza! You need my help!" Joey says. The blonde is wounded, dirty and cold. The winter air is making Joey shivers (he is only wearing jeans and shirt because there is heat in his car). Yet, Joey never looked so determined and strong.

Seto takes off his jacket, puts it around Joey and says, "I already got you shot, now go away before I got you killed."

"I'm staying! There is no way you can get away from them without my help. We have to get to the police before those Yakuza got you!"

"There is no use. Ginho is the one who wanted me dead." Seto says. Ginho is a powerful crime lord and he got the whole police department bribed.

"Ginho is the one who is after you? Why?" Joey asks.

"Ginho was a friend of my step-father Gozaburo. He used to use Kaiba Crops to laundry his dirty money when Gozaburo was around. I found hidden records of those transactions in Kaiba Crops' computer this morning." Kaiba says.

"No wonder he wants you dead." Joey says.

"Ginoh puts a virus into my Kaiba Crops computer. The virus is working it way through the system and it will destroy everything at midnight. The main computer can stop the virus but it needs my voice command, retinal scan and handprint. I need get out of here and get back to Kaiba Crops before 12 o'clock."

"You can't get out of here and get to Kaiba Crops in 30 minutes." Joey says, "Trust me, I have been driving my taxi down Tokyo streets last couple of X'mas Eves, I can tell you right now it's gonna take at least an hour on the road. Besides, the Yakuza will find you the moment you get back up there. They have watch-dogs all over the city."

"That isn't going to stop me." Seto says.

"Seto, listen to me for a second. I worked here last summer as an inspector and I walked around these tunnels everyday. If you run fast, I can get you to Kaiba Crops in 20 minutes."

"Of course I can run. But I can't make you run, you just got shot at your leg."

"You're just afraid to loose to me." Says Joey as he ties a piece of clothes around leg wounds and runs away.

"Wait!" Seto chases after Joey. Joey shouts, "Let's go! We don't have much time! My legs are fine!"

Upon hearing those words, Seto can't help but looks down at Joey's legs. Joey's legs are not fine. Joey's legs are amazingly great. (Wonder if Joey's legs are as soft and tender as his face?) Seto thinks as he imagines having Joey's legs wrapping around his waist.

Seto almost falls down because he is checking Joey's hips. "What the hell am I thinking?" Seto yells at himself. He regains his balance and follows Joey down the dark tunnels.

TBC…


	3. Good Puppy can't Lie

All I want for X'mas is my Puppy  
Part 3—Good puppy can't Lie  
by YYY

"Are you tired already? I thought you would outrun me." Joey asks Seto as they run toward Kaiba Crops in the underground sewage system.

"No human can outrun a hyperactive mutt." Seto says. (He can't really say that he is falling behind because he is checking Joey's hips, right? )

Joey ignores Seto and keeps running. The blonde stops at the bottom of a flight of stairs and beams, "Kaiba Crops is right above these stairs. We made it in 15 minutes. I told you I would get you to Kaiba Crops on time, right? I always keep my promises."

"Sorry I got you in so much trouble. I didn't know it's gonna be this dangerous." Seto says as the two of them walks up the stairs.

"Don't worry about it. I knew what I was getting myself into when you got on my cab at the airport." Joey says.

"You do?" asks Seto.

"You only travel on your Private Jet and Limo; there is no way you would ride commercial JAL plane and public taxi unless you are travelling in secret." Joey says, "you think I would drive you if you weren't in trouble? I would have kicked you off my taxi and made you walk! I let you get on my cab because I knew you were in trouble. I saw the Yakuza following you at the airport."

"It's so funny. All my friends and business associates ran away when they heard I'm in trouble with Ginoh. Even the police refused to talk to me. The only one who came help me is the person who hates me more than anything on earth." Seto smiles. This is the first time Joey sees Seto smiles and Joey is surprised by how handsome Seto looks.

Joey suddenly realizes he is staring at the CEO. He looks away and blushes, "I don't hate you, Seto."

"You don't hate me? Does that mean you like me then? I always know you have feelings for me." Seto teases.

"I take back what I said. I hate you! You make fun of me every time I try to be nice!" Joey yells. Seto wants to say something to calm Joey down, but Joey's cellphone starts ringing. The blonde picks up his phone and answers, "hello?"

"Hi! Merry X'mas!" It's his sister.

"Serenity! Merry X'mas!"

"I have been calling you the whole night. Where were you?"

"Sorry, my cell phone isn't working very well lately."

"What are you doing? Sound like you're heaving." Serenity asks. Joey is still trying to catch his breath from running all the way to Kaiba Crops.

"I'm…I'm having X'mas dinner with my friend!" Joey lies. He doesn't want his sister to worry about him.

"You're lying to me. You always stumble when you lie. Did you get yourself in trouble again?"

"I…I wasn't lying. I…I'm…I'm eating turkey." Joey is really stumbling now.

"Who are you with? Is it Yugi? Tristan?"

"No, I…I…I am with someone you…you…you don't know."

"Who?" Serenity says, "you're lying, I can tell! You're doing something dangerous, are you! Did you get yourself in trouble again?"

"No! I…I…I was just…" Joey is panicking now.

Seto chuckles. Joey looks so cute when he panics. The CEO snatches the phone from Joey's hand and says to Serenity, "hello, little sister. Your brother is with me now."

"Who are you?" Serenity asks.

"Seto." Seto answers.

"Seto? Seto Kaiba? What are you doing with my brother?" Serenity can't believe what she is hearing.

"Now, now. I can't tell a young lady what I'm doing to your brother right now. Let's just say I was at the back seat of your brother's car and I'm the one who makes your brother heave for the past half hour." Seto says.

"Seto!" Joey shouts.

"Was that my brother screaming? Why is he screaming your name?"

"Because I'm making him scream my name. I have to go, little sister. There are still things I want to do to Joey."

"WHAT things?" Serenity asks.

"Merry X'mas." Seto says as he hands up.

"Seto, you made it sounds like we are…we are having…." Joey can't finish the sentence.

"The word is sex, mutt. You can say it. Come on, repeat after me, s-e-x. I made it sounded like we're having sex in the backseat of your car." Seto gives the phone back to Joey.

"I can't believe you make Serenity thinks we're doing something so…kinky…" Joey blushes.

"I can tell that you don't want to tell your sister what's going on, so I have to do something. You're about to confess to her that the Yukaza is chasing you and you got shot." Seto says, "besides, I wasn't saying anything untrue, she can thinks what she wants."

"You're too good at lying."

"And you're too bad at lying, mutt. Don't ever play poker. You can't say a lie to save your life." Seto smiles, "still, that's what I liked so much about you. Your honesty is one of your most charming character."

"Why, Kaiba. I don't know you like me so much." Joey teases, mimicking the way Kaiba talks to him.

"Don't flirt unless you can put out, mutt. You're too cute, if you flirt with me like that maybe I really would take you on and have sex with you at the back of your car. I doubt you can take me." Seto says.

"Stay away from me, you pervert!" Joey shouts.

The two of them reach the top of the stairs. Seto sees that they're in the basement of Kaiba Crops. "There is an elevator over there that take us to Kaiba Crops main computer on the top floor." Seto says.

Joey follows Seto into the elevator and get to the top floor. The two of them head to the computer room and see a whole bunch of Yakuza guarding Kaiba Crops main computer.

"How did they know I will be here? I thought they think that I died during the car accident." Seto grunts.

"Even if you are dead, Ginoh will send people here to stand guard just in case. Everyone knows never to underestimate the great Seto Kaiba." Joey says.

TBC…


	4. Chasing puppy's tail

All I want for X'mas is my Puppy  
Part 4—Chasing the Puppy's Tail  
by YYY

There is only 10 minutes left to stop the virus but the Yakuza are guarding Kaiba Crops' main computer. No way Seto can fight through all the Yakuza and reach the computer on time. The virus is going to destroy the computer system very soon. Without the system, Kaiba Crops will collapse and Seto will loose everything.

Yet, that doesn't really bother Seto all that much. Seto worries more about losing Joey tonight than losing his company. When the motorcyclist tried to hit Joey with the iron rod, Seto's heart stopped beating. Seto hates to admit it, but Joey Wheeler weights a ton in Seto's heart. He doesn't want anything to happen to Joey. "Mutt, let's leave. I don't want you to get hurt." Seto says.

"If we leave now you'll loose Kaiba Crops! We don't come all the way here just to turn around!"

"I built Kaiba Crop with my own two hands. Even if I loose it I can rebuilt it again. I got you in enough danger tonight already. No more."

Joey takes a deep breath and says, "Seto, I was lying when I said that I was happy I didn't have to see you again. I miss the time when we went to school together; and I always look for you on newspapers."

"What's with the sudden heart-to-heart talk? You are not planning to do something suicidal, right?" Seto asks.

"You're not going to loose Kaiba Crops. I won't let it happen." Joey says as he takes Seto's baseball cap. Before Seto can grab Joey, the blonde runs out from their hiding place.

Joey puts on the cap to cover his blonde hair. He then runs toward the Yukuza. "It's Seto Kaiba!" The Yukuza shouts when they see someone wearing Seto's cap and jacket. (Seto gave Joey his jacket earlier to keep Joey warm.) The Yakuza run after Joey and start shooting at the blonde.

"Crazy mutt!" Seto mutters. He can hear the Yakuza fire their guns at Joey. Seto wants to go after Joey but then Joey's sacrifice will be in vein.

After all the Yakuza run off after Joey, Seto runs to the Kaiba Crops' main computer and puts the virus destroyer disc into the computer.

The gunshots outside the office are getting more rapid. Seto is very worry. He wishes he can get out of the office and go look for Joey. "Don't you get shot again, mutt. I will never forgive myself if you do." Seto mutters.

"Virus identified and destroyed." The computer says right before the clock strikes 12. Seto stops the virus on time.

The gunshots outside are going wild now. Seto wishes he can run out and look for Joey; but he still has to get evidences that Ginoh uses Kaiba Crops to laundry dirty money. He starts searching for the files of Ginoh's transaction in the main computer system.

After a lot of searching, Seto finds those files. He takes out his palm top, plugs it into the computer and starts downloading the files. Suddenly the noise of guns firing outside stop.

"Why did they stop shooting? Did they shot Joey?" Seto's heart turns cold. He forgets about everything and runs out.

Outside the office, Seto hears one of the Yakuza shouts, "where is he?"

"Go look for him!" Another Yakuza shouts.

Seto takes a breath of relief. The Yakuza stopped firing because they lose sight of Joey. Joey is still alive and safe from the Yakuza.

Seto tries to sneak away but the Yakuza see him. "Hey! Kaiba is here!" The Yakuza shouts. They run after Seto and fire their guns at him. Seto sees a laundry chute opens and jumps into it.

"Follow him!" The Yakuza jump down the laundry chute.

Seto slides all the way down to a room in the basement and falls into a cart filled with laundry towels. He gets out of the cart and runs out through the door closest to him.

On the other side of the door is the underground parking lot. Seto runs as fast as he can on the parking lot, but the Yakuza catch up with him. The Yakuza surround Seto and say to him, "You gave us too much trouble, Mr. Kaiba. We will make sure your death is a slow and painful one."

The Yakuza are about to beat Kaiba up when Joey charges toward them on a motorcycle. When the Yakuza follow Seto down the chute to the basement, Joey follows the Yakuza. The blonde then steals one of the Yakuza's bikes and rides it to go help Seto.

"Seto! Get on!" Joey shouts as he knocks the Yakuza down. Seto jumps onto the motorcycle and sits behind Joey. The motorcycle speeds away. The Yakuza get on their cars and chase after the motorcycle.

As the motorcycle speeds onto the highway, Joey's hair brushes Seto's face and makes Seto's heart flutters. Seto has to fight the urge to rub his face on those silky blonde hairs. The BEWD master tightens his arms around Joey's slender waist. He presses his chest onto Joey's back and nudges his inner thighs around Joey's legs.

Seto rests his chin on Joey's head. Being this close to Joey makes Seto feels wonderful; it makes Seto forgets about everything. His mind is completely peaceful and relaxed. Seto doesn't even remember the Yakuza is after him until Joey shouts, "there are too many of the Genyosha's people around! I can't get away!"

Seto now notices that the highway is filled with Genyosha's cars. Joey's motorcycle is boxed in the middle of all the cars and there is no way Joey can escape from all of them. The car behind Joey is going to hit the motorcycle any second.

Joey sees an Overpass up ahead. Under the Overpass a truck is driving through. The blonde speeds onto the Overpass and shouts, "Kaiba, hold on very tight to me and don't let go no matter what happened!"

"Aww, you want me to hold you and never let you go?" Kaiba teases.

"Will you shut up!" Joey says as he hops his motorcycle and makes it bounces off the edge of the Overpass. The bike flies out to the sky.

"You crazy mutt!" Seto screams as he holds onto Joey tight. (If you are flying 80 ft above ground on a motorcycle that is going 100 miles per hour, you will hold on tight too.)

The motorcycle lands on top of the truck that went under the overpass. As soon as the motorcycle lands, Joey screams on top of his lung, "Seto Kaiba! Get your hands off me, you PERVERT!"

The wind blows Joey's shirt up when the motorcycle flies out to the sky; and Seto's hands get under Joey's shirt since the wind blows it up. Seto's hands are holding tight on Joey's bare skin.

"I can't help myself. Your body feels so good." Seto teases as he caresses Joey's body playfully.

"Stop touching me!" Joey screams.

"How cute, puppy is shy."

"Get serious! We have to think about what we do next. We loose them now but we can't keep running, sooner or later Ginoh will catch up with us. We got to get you out of the country."

"I'm flattered that you ask me to elope with you, my dear. But I'm sure Ginoh's Yakuza is waiting for me at the airport."

"We're not eloping! We're running for our lives!" Joey says, "If Ginoh is waiting for you at the airport, we'll get to the harbour. There are a lot of fish boats and one of them will take us to Hong Kong. Ginoh will never expect us to leave on a fish boat."

When the two of them arrive at the Harbour, Ginoh's Yakuza are already there guarding the place. "How did they manage to always be at the place that we're going to?" Seto asks.

"It doesn't look like they're waiting for us. They're loading cargos. Ginoh must be smuggling things out. It's okay. If they are putting all their attention on the cargo, they will not notice us." Joey says.

TBC…


	5. Captain Joey, Pirate of the Tokyo Bay

All I want for X'mas is my Puppy  
Part 5-Captain Wheeler, Pirate of Tokyo Bay  
by YYY

Joey gets to a store at the harbour and unlocks the door. Seto asks, "how did you get the key?"

"The owner gave me a key so I can come in and get things when he is not here. I used to catch fishes for sushi restaurants and I came here to buy things all the time." Joey answers.

One of the things Seto loves most about Joey is Joey's honesty. The pure-heart blonde is so trustworthy people will give him keys to their places without second thought.

Everyday at work, Seto are surrounded by deceitful businessmen and corrupted government officials who try to loot money from Kaiba Crops. He is very tired of all those conniving people. There are a lot of nights, when Seto finishes work and goes home, he dreams the pure-hearted Joey is there waiting for him. It feels nice to imagine spending his life with someone he cares and trusts.

"Kaiba, you okay? What's the matter?" Joey asks when he sees Seto spacing out.

"Nothing." Seto answers. He wonders how red Joey will brush if he tells Joey he is imagining spending his life with Joey.

Joey takes two fishermen outfits off the shelf and gives one to Seto. "Here, put this on. We'll wait here until the fishermen get up and then we'll get out to the sea with them. They should be up in about half an hour." Joey says.

"Can I get some bread and milk?" Seto asks.

"Sure, go ahead. Sorry, I should have asked if you want something to eat. You must be hungry." Joey says. Seto takes some bread and milk off the shelves.

Joey is about to put down some more money on the counter for the food but Seto stops him, "I'll get it. You eat these."

"The food is for me?" Joey asks.

"I don't need any food, I ate on the plane. But you didn't eat anything the whole night." Seto says while putting some money on the desk.

Joey stands there surprised. He doesn't expect Seto to get him food. Seto hits Joey's forehead head with a roll of bandage and says, "Here, mutt. Take this and wrap the wound on your leg. I'm going to get change. You are welcome to peek at me if you want."

Joey grunts, "why would I peek at you!"

"Come on, you don't have to hide. I know you're crazy about me." Seto smiles and walks away. When he gets to a corner to change his clothes, he sees a teenage girl with long brown hair hiding there.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Seto asks the girl.

The girl runs; Seto grabs her and says, "don't run, I'm not going to hurt you."

Joey walks up and asks, "what's the matter?"

"I found her hiding in the corner." Seto says. The brown hair girl is soaking wet and shivering. She stares at Joey's bread and milk hungrily.

"You want these?" Joey asks kindly as he offers the girl his food. The girl takes the food and starts eating.

"Where did you come from? What happened to you?" Joey asks as he takes a towel and dries the girl's hair.

"Those people out there kidnapped me and my friends. I'm the only one who escaped." The girl says as she starts crying.

"Now I know why those Yakuza are here at the harbour." Joey mutters angrily.

"Why?" Seto asks.

"The Yakuza are doing human smuggling here." Joey says, "A lot of the girls are missing on the streets and no one knows what happened to them. This is what happened. Ginoh's Yakuza kidnapped those girls and shipped those girls out of the country!"

The girl cries, "Those men starved us and drugged us so we will be too weak to escape. I got away because they dropped me down to the sea by accident; they didn't want to bother saving me so they leave me in the water; they figure that I'm too weak to swim and I would drown. The water was so cold, I thought I was going to drown and Freeze. I kept struggling to get back to shore because I was too scared to die."

"It's alright. You're safe with us now. There is nothing to be afraid of anymore." Joey hugs the girl and comforts her gently. The girl slowly falls asleep.

"I wrote a note to the store owner and asked him to take this girl home when the Yakuza are gone. She is going to be okay." Joey says to Seto, "come on, the fishermen are getting ready to go. Let's follow them and get you on a fish boat."

Seto grabs Joey's arm and asks, "are you irritated by what happened to the girl?"

"I'm fine." Joey says.

"She reminds you of your sister, does she? You sound like a big brother when you talk to her and comfort her." Seto says, "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking how awful it'll be for you if your sister is the one that got kidnapped; and it's driving you crazy. You want to go and save those girls."

"I will get those girls back." Joey says with determination, "you can laugh at me and call me an 8th grade high school girl who believe in Fairy Tale; but I will get all those girls back home for X'mas."

"You're crazy. Do you know how dangerous it is?"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you get on a boat that will take you to safety before I go after the girls."

"You stupid mutt! How dare you think that I'm worrying about my own safety? I'm worrying about you! There is no way you can save all those girls!"

"I have to save those girls! No one else will do it! Everyone is afraid of Ginoh. Even if I call the police they will not come!"

"Fine then. I'll go with you. You can't face the Yakuza by yourself. You're a mutt, not a cat. You don't have nine lives. Sooner or later your luck will run out."

"You can't stay. It's too dangerous! Just leave and let me take care of this. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Are you worry about me? Do you really love me that much?" Seto teases.

"I'm serious! Don't make fun of me!" Joey says.

"I'm not going anywhere, so stop wasting time and tell me what we are going to do. The Yakuza's ship is leaving."

"We are not going to do anything right now. We'll sneak on the ship and hide until the ship gets to the open sea. Then we'll save those girls."

"Why hide until we're out at the sea?"

"There are over 60 Yakuza here right now; no way we can fight all of them. We will wait until the ship leaves the harbour. There will be fewer Yakuza then." Joey says, "Most of the Yakuza are here to make sure the cargoes are loaded. Only some of the Yakuza will leave with the ship. They don't need that many people on the ship when it's sailing. Too many people will attract unnecessary attentions."

"But we're in the middle of the sea! Even if we get those girls out we can't take those girl anywhere."

"I'm not going to get the girls out. The girls are too weak to run. I'm going to take over the ship and take those girls to the International Water Police. No matter how powerful Ginoh is, he can't control the world."

"You want to hijack the whole ship? That's insane! No way your crazy plan will work. If you actually make it happen I'll give you half of Kaiba Crops."

"I have to make it happen! Those girls' families are waiting for them!"

Seto knows that nothing can change Joey's mind, so he just follows Joey. The two of them get to the back of the ship and climb onto the deck when no Yakuza is watching.

Just as Joey expected, A lot of the Yakuza go home after the cargoes are loaded. Only half of the Yakura stay on the ship as the ship set sail. After the ship parts the harbour, Joey and Seto sneak around the ship to check out the surroundings.

"There are about 30 Yakuza on the ship. I should be able to take them all. Let's wait until we're farther out in the sea before we take over the ship. The Yakuza will not expect anything to happen at the sea and they will loosen up, we'll take them out one by one then." Joey says, "Let's go find the girls and check on them first."

It takes Joey a while but he manages to find the girls in one of the cargo hold. The girls are crying in fear and desperation. Joey smiles kindly to them, "Hey, pretty girls shouldn't cry. Don't worry, I will get you out of here. Trust me, okay?"

Seto sees a group of Yakuza coming. "We have to go or we'll get caught." Seto says to Joey.

"I'll be back for you all. Stay strong and cheer up. Leave everything to me." Joey says to the girls.

Seto and Joey try to get away before the Yakuza arrive, but there is nowhere to run. Joey pushes Seto into an utility closet and says, "we'll hide in here."

Joey gets into the closet and closes the door. He then realizes the closet is really small, and his chest is pressing against Seto's body when the door is closed.

"Can't wait to throw yourself at me, huh? I know you want me." Seto teases. Joey makes a face at Seto and says, "I rather throw myself in front of a moving truck first."

The two of them quiet down as all the Yakuza walk by the utility room. Joey feels awkward since he never presses him chest against anyone so tight before; but at the same time, its feels wonderful to be so close to Seto.

Joey is cold from being out on the streets in a cold winter night; Seto's warm body makes Joey feels a lot better. Joey is also wary from running around the whole night, and Seto's rhythmic heartbeat is very calming to Joey's stressful mind. The blonde closes his eyes and rests his head on Seto's shoulder, enjoying the soothing feelings that Seto gives him.

TBC…


	6. Warm hugs, hot kisses

All I want for X'mas is my Puppy  
Part 6: Warm Hug, Hot Kisses  
by YYY

"It's quiet outside. I think the Yakuza are gone now." Seto says. He then realizes Joey is sleeping on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to use your shoulder as a pillow. I guess I'm a little tired." Joey says as he opens his eyes. Joey's eyes are usually bright and crystal clear. But right now, those eyes are red and dull from the tiresome night. Joey looks so exhausted, it makes Seto feels bad about waking Joey up.

"Don't apologize. You're human and human gets tired. You have been running around the whole night." Seto says.

Joey smiles to Seto and says in a happy voice, "why are you being so nice all of a sudden? If you're worry about me, don't be. I will be fine! Those Yakuza are no match for me. I can take them down with my eyes closed." Seto can tell Joey is not fine. Joey is just pretending to be happy because he doesn't want Seto to worry.

The CEO taps on Joey's nose and says, "your nose is twitching, mutt."

"Huh?" Joey doesn't understand what Seto means.

"Your nose twitches when you're scared. I learned that when we duel. Whenever you were scared that you might lose to me in a duel, your nose would start twitching even though you acted fearless." Seto says.

"I'm not scare." Joey says as he gets away from Seto. Seto pulls Joey back into his arms and holds Joey tight.

"I know you're scare. Stop pretending you're not." Seto says to Joey, "it's okay to be scared. Just remember that you're not alone or helpless, I'm here with you and I'll help you."

Joey is very weary at pretending that he is not afraid. He really wants to let his feelings out. Since Seto is being so nice, Joey decides to open up to Seto. "I'm scared. I don't really know if I still got enough strength in me to fight all those Yakuza. There, I admit I'm scared. Is my nose still twitching?" Joey says.

Seto taps on Joey's nose and says to him, "no, it's not twitching anymore. It's a shame, your nose is very cute when you twitch it."

"My nose isn't cute!" Joey protests. Seto just smiles and plants a kiss on Joey's nose. The kiss surprises Joey and makes Joey blushes. Seto smiles and says, "your nose is too cute, I have to kiss it."

Joey's creamy cheek blushes like ripe apple. "You can't just go around and kiss people, that's…" Joey says. Before the blonde can finish the sentence, Seto kisses Joey on the lips. The kiss is so hot and passionate; it makes Joey's heart beats two times faster than before.

The blood in Joey's body is pumping so fast Joey's whole body is getting hot. Joey is very heated from squeezing into such a tiny space with the handsome CEO. When Seto kisses him, he can't hold down his feelings anymore. Joey kisses Seto back passionately. The blonde wishes the kiss will last forever, but he needs to go and save those girls.

"I better get going," says Joey as he breaks his kiss, "thanks for the encouragement, Kaiba, I needed that. It's a nice feeling to have you hold me in your arms."

"Puppy like to snuggle?" Seto jokes.

"I should have never said that. It's stupid of me to give you a chance to make fun of me." Joey grunts. He takes a stick on the shelf for weapon and gets out of the storage room.

"Hey, mutt, remember what I said." Seto says, "you're not alone. I'm here with you."

Joey smiles, "thanks for coming with me, Seto."

Just as Joey predicted, all the Yakuza are relaxed. None of them think anything will happen in the tranquil sea; so they've all put their guns down. The Yakuza are scattered around the ship eating, drinking, smoking or taking naps.

Joey has drawn a mental map of the whole ship when he was sneaking around earlier so he has no trouble moving around the ship unnoticed; the blonde finds the scattered Yakuza one at a time, and then he takes the Yakuza down one by one. It isn't an easy task, but Joey manages to take down all the Yakuza on the ship with Seto's help.

Joey ties all the Yakuza up and locks them into a cell. He then let the girls out and gets some food and water for the girls. Afterward, Joey steers the ship to where the water police are. (Joey used to fish around the area a lot, so he knows where the police ship will be.) The Interpol gets onto the ship and arrests all the Yakuza.

"Thank you so much for saving those girls; if it weren't for you, we would have never know there are girls on this ship." The Interpol commander says to Joey and Seto, "we'll take those girls home now."

"Thank you so much, Niisan!" The girls cry as they all hug Joey. Joey smiles, "don't mention it. I'm just happy that you are all okay."

"Unbelievable, the crazy mutt really saved those girls." Seto says.

"Who are you calling crazy mutt?" Joey asks.

"There is only one crazy mutt here, and that's you." Seto says to Joey, "you could have got yourself killed back there. Now I understand why your sister is so worried about you. Don't you ever do something so dangerous again."

"Your boyfriend is right, Joey. It was very dangerous for you to go up against a gang of Yakuza like that. I'm very thankful that you saved the girls, but the truth is the Yakuza could kill you. You should listen to your boyfriend." The commander says.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Joey screams.

"He is not? I'm sorry. From the way the two of you behave, I would think that the two of you are a couple. The way he looks at you is more loving than the way my dad looks at my mom; and my parents are married for 30 years." The Commander says.

"Stop looking at me!" Joey yells at Seto.

"But you're so funny to look at. If I don't look at you, where can I find something to make me laugh?" Seto asks.

"Are you two really not a couple? The two of you fight like my parents, too." The officer asks.

"We are not a couple!" Joey is screaming so hard; his face turns bright red.

An Interpol agent runs up and says to the commander, "Sir, the Yakuza are smuggling more than girls. We found drugs and weapons in the cargoes too."

"That Ginoh will do anything to get some money." Joey grunts.

"Too bad we can't do anything." The commander says, "We have been trying to charge him for a long time, but Ginoh is really careful and we can never find anything on him."

"My dad used to be Ginoh's partner. He didn't trust Ginoh so he kept all Ginoh's transaction in a secret file in Kaiba's Crops computer. I downloaded those files to my palm top. Too bad I left my palm top at my office." Seto says.

"You mean this?" Joey takes out Seto's palm top from his back pocket.

"How did you get it?" Seto asks.

"I was worried last night and I went to your office to get you. When I got there you were gone and the palm top is on the table. I thought you might need it so I took it with me. I was going to give it back to you, but I forgot with everything that's happening." Joey says.

"You're such a good puppy." Seto grins.

"Stop calling me a puppy!" Joey grunts and walks away.

"It's hard to believe you aren't his boyfriend." The commander asks.

"Oh, I'm his boyfriend, he just doesn't know it." Seto smirks.

TBC….


	7. Joey is Mrs Kaiba

All I want for X'mas is my Puppy  
Chapter 6—Joey is Mrs. Kaiba  
by YYY

"These files show that Ginoh had been using my company to laundry his illegal income." Seto says as he loads the files from his palm top to the Interpol commander's computer.

The commander makes a phone call to Tokyo. Afterward he says to Seto, "the Interpol officers at Tokyo are arresting Ginoh right now. Thank you so much for everything. Let's get back to Tokyo."

When they return to the Tokyo Harbour, they see a herd of police and reporters gathering at the Harbour.

"Mr. Kaiba! We had been after Ginoh for a really long time now! Thanks for finding the evidence we need!" The police say.

"Mr. Kaiba! Can we take a picture of you?" The reporters ask.

"What a welcoming party." Joey says.

"News travel fast in Tokyo. They must have heard that the Interpol arrested Ginoh. Now that Ginoh is arrested, they all come and try to get on my good side." Seto says, "it's funny to see all these people. Last night, when I ask them for help they refused to come; and now when Ginoh is gone, they're all hovering around me."

Joey wants to say something but the reporters push Joey away. "Mr. Kaiba! Can we do an interview with you?" The reporters ask.

The reporters and polices push Joey further and further away from Seto. One of the cameras hit Joey in the head. "I'm so sorry, I was just trying to get a better picture. Are you okay?" The cameraman apologizes to the blonde.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Joey says as he moves away so the cameramen can get to Seto. Interpol agents, Tokyo policemen and TV reporters all gather around Seto. Joey doesn't even have a place to stand now.

"Mr. Kaiba, how does it feel to be the hero who take down the crime lord in Tokyo?" The reporters ask.

"I'm not the hero. The one who saved the girls is…" Seto tries to introduce Joey to the reporters, but Joey is gone.

"If you're looking for your boyfriend who-doesn't-know-he-is-your-boyfriend, he went home already." The commander says to Seto.

"Finally home." Joey says as he gets back into his apartment. He is hungry and tried but he decided to take a shower first. The hot water warms up Joey's cold body and makes Joey relaxes. After the shower, Joey heads to the bathtub.

Before Joey takes the bath, he sees a roll of bandages on the floor. Those are the bandages Seto got him at the fishermen store. Joey put those bandages in his pants pocket last night, and they fell out when he took off his pants.

(I wonder how Seto is doing. He must be surrounded by fan girls right now.) Joey thinks as he gets into the bathtub. He keeps his wounded leg above water so his gun wound won't be soaked.

Someone knocks on the bathroom door. Joey can tell who it is without asking. It must be his sister coming to yell at him. The news of Seto doing Fox and Hound with the Genyosha Yakuza last night are all over the televisions and radios. Serenity must have seen it and got mad because Joey and Seto lied to her last night.

"Come on in," Joey says, "I'm sorry, Serenity. I know I shouldn't have lie to you. I just didn't want you to worry."

The bathroom door opens and someone comes in, but that someone isn't Serenity. Seto comes in the bathroom and says, "Merry X'mas, puppy."

"Seto! How did you get into my apartment?" Joey says.

"I knock on the front door but no one answer. The door isn't locked so I let myself in." Seto says.

"Get out of here! I'm taking a bath!" Joey screams.

"But I don't want to get out. Wet puppy looks so adorable." Seto teases, "hmm, long."

"What's long?"

"Your leg. Very long and sexy." Seto smiles. Joey then remembers he has a leg above water.

The blonde throws his towel to Seto and grunts, "Stop teasing me! I hate you!"

"I hate you too. How dare you leave me at the harbour."

"Ginoh is arrested and you don't need me anymore. So I leave."

"You do that all the time. When I'm in danger, you'll come running and risk your life to help me. But when I'm not in trouble, you will rather go to hell then come to me. Does it ever occur to you that maybe I want to do something with you when I'm not in danger?" Seto says as he takes the bandages and wraps it around Joey's leg.

"I don't want to do anything with you."

"You don't? You seem to enjoy it when I hold you in my arms and kiss you senseless." Seto teases, "I can see your puppy tail wiggle when I kiss you."

"I don't have a tail!" Joey grunts, "this is why I don't want to do anything with you! You always making fun of me and try to get me upset"

"I'm sorry I keep teasing you. I can't stop myself. I used to tease you all the time when we were at High School it kind of become a habit of mine." Seto says, "you had tons of friends around you at school and they were all so nice to you all the time; you hardly looked at me. The only time I got your attention was when I make you mad."

"I looked at you plenty of time in class. I always thought you were quite good-looking. I just didn't let you know cause I don't want you to make fun of me." Joey says. Seto smiles and brushes Joey's wet blonde hair.

"Can I take a shower so I can get these underground-sewage and salty-seawater smell off me?" Seto asks.

"Sure." Joey says. Seto takes off his clothes and asks, "Are you looking at me now, mutt?"

Joey makes a face at Seto. Seto laughs and get into the shower.

"I never did thank you for saving my company. Sorry I got you shot at and trashed you taxi." Seto says while taking a shower.

"Don't worry about it. I don't really need the taxi anymore. I'm graduating and I'll go work for Rivera crops after the New Year."

"Oh no, you're not going to work for Rivera Crops."

"I'm not? Why?"

"Because you're going to work in Kaiba Crops."

"I'm not working for you!"

"I wasn't reading your economic reports and asking you questions about my company to flirt with you. I wanted to know how good you are. I want the best for finical executive for my company and from what I can see, you're the best." Seto says.

"I can't work for you, people will think I got the job because I'm your friend."

Seto gets out of the shower and says, "you're right. The other board members will not like it if I hire my friends. I know! I'll make you my wife."

"What?"

"It's natural for my wife to take care of my money matters. All wives take care of their husband's money. This work out great. I promised if you saved those girls, I'll give you half of my company. If you're my wife then half of my company belongs to you." Seto says.

"How can I be your wife? Don't be crazy!"

"I'm not crazy. I have been thinking about spending my life with you for the past 4 years. I don't want to waste time thinking about it anymore." Seto walks up to the bath and says to Joey, "You said you missed me when I was gone, right? Why not come with me? I wanted you by my side, I love you."

Joey is quiet for a while. He then looks at Seto and says, "I love you too. I want to be with you."

"Great, it's settle then. You're going to Hong Kong with me, and we'll go to Europe together." Seto says and kisses Joey, "now, let me in. I want to take a bath with you."

"In your dream! You're not getting in! Get lost!"

"Come on, my little puppy, You said you like it when I hold you, right?" Seto moves toward Joey, "Don't be shy now."

"NO! get out Get Out GET OUT!" Joey screams as he pushes Seto away in panic.

Seto was only teasing Joey. He isn't really trying to get into Joey's bath. But when Joey pushes Seto, Seto looses his balance and falls into the Bathtub.

Joey's sister picks this moment to arrive at Joey's house. She gets in the bathroom and yells, "Joey! How could you? You lie to me! I saw Seto Kaiba on the news! You were doing something dangerous with him last night!"

Serenity then notices Joey isn't alone in the bathtub. A very wet and very naked Seto is inside the steamy hot bath, lying on top of her beloved brother, who is also wet and very naked. "Hmm…sorry I interrupted you two." Serenity looks away.

"Hello, little sister, sorry I forgot to close the door." Seto greets.

"I'm gonna go. I will call you later, Joey." Serenity leaves.

"Serenity! Wait!" Joey wraps a towel around his waist and runs out to the living room, but Serenity is already gone.

"Don't worry, she'll call you later." Seto says, "come on, let's go to bed."

"I'm not getting in bed with you!" Joey's face turns red.

"You're too cute. Don't worry, I'm not asking you to have sex with me. Come on." Says Seto as he takes Joey to bed. There is an X'mas dinner on Joey's bed waiting for him. Seto smiles, "I figure you must be really hungry so I pick up some food on my way here."

"Thank you, Seto! I'm starved!" Joey gets on the bed and starts eating.

"I know you're tired, let's eat and sleep for now. We will have sex tomorrow morning."

"Seto!" Joey shouts.

"Relax, I'm just kidding!" Seto smiles and kiss Joey on the lips. "You can take your time. No need to hurry. We got the rest of our lives together, right?"

"Right." Joey smiles, "thank you, Seto. This is the best X'mas ever!"

After having the dinner, Joey rests his head on Seto's shoulder and falls asleep. It feels nice to be in Seto's arms. Joey never sleeps so well before. Seto plays with Joey's golden hair lovingly. Nothing gives Seto more satisfaction and happiness than lying next to Joey. Soon, Seto closes his eyes and falls into a comfortable sleep holding his most precious treasure.

His adorable puppy.

The End! Thanks for reading.


End file.
